1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a restraining device or harness for use with a child such as an infant or toddler. More particularly, the present invention relates to a harness which, in one mode, can be used to restrain the child when the child is ambulatory and, in a second mode, can be used as a safety belt for use in grocery carts, high chairs and certain other chairs.
2. The Prior Art
Many belts, harnesses or other devices have been proposed in the past for securing a child or infant securely in a shopping cart or in a high chair or in certain other conventional chairs.
Numerous harnesses have been proposed which would permit the restraining of a child while walking, at the end of a tether.
Prior to the present invention, there has been no satisfactory device or harness which is capable of serving (1) as a restraint for use with a child who is walking and, at the same time, (2) as a means for securing a child in a shopping cart, high chair or other conventional chair.
Of possible interest is Zimmerman U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,017 issued May 19, 1987 on "Infant Harness or the Like". The Zimmerman patent provides a restraining device for use when the child is walking; however, the tether of the Zimmerman patent is attached directly to the waistband. In the present invention the tether is a direct extension of the shoulder straps which allows steering control from the shoulder area. Furthermore, the Zimmerman patent does not provide a safety harness for a high chair or shopping cart.